


The Losing Streak

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Substitute DADA Professor Harry Potter finds himself facing off against Potions Professor Draco Malfoy once more. This time the stakes are higher than ever - it's the staff Strip Poker night at Hogwarts! <b>Warnings:</b> Cross-dressing, a bit of nudity, pre-Harry/Draco implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Losing Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2008 Back to School Fest on Livejournal's hd_inspired community for a prompt by romaine24.

After a couple of rounds of cards and a couple of rounds of Firewhiskey, everyone but Trelawney and Malfoy have had  
to take something off. Then Harry starts to lose every hand. In no time at all, he's down to his black silk pants and wizards hat.  
And just when it seems Malfoy's smirk couldn't possibly get any smirkier and Harry might have to bare all (in front of McGonagall omg),  
Harry's luck miraculously turns, and the losing streak turns on Malfoy. Or maybe there's nothing of chance at all in that losing streak ...

 

**The Losing Streak**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist's notes:** The Dogs Playing Poker art is "A Friend in Need" by C. M. Coolidge.


End file.
